


Behind Curtains

by Shinedown204



Series: Original Works [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Sam and Angelica have kept their taboo relationship a secret from their friends and family for years.
Relationships: Sam/Angelica
Series: Original Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Behind Curtains

Angelica dragged Sam with her by the wrist to the gym locker room, their dad was always keen about staying active and made sure that every Saturday they had time to go to the gym as a family. Though Sam was always excited to go to the gym with her parents and especially Angelica, Angelica however always found it annoying she was already pretty a pretty active person but since her mom and dad nagged her on it she gave in.

At Least she would be able to spend some quality time with her little sis. She made sure no one else was in the locker room with them before she playfully shoved Sam into one of the showers. She equipped a feverish smile while she admired her not so innocent little sister in a skimpy towel before her. She stepped in with Sam closing the curtain before turning around and dropping her own towel to expose her naked form.

She pinned Sam between her and the wall with her body, Angelica’s hands undid the knot keeping the towel up. Her cock quickly grew hard. Sam wasn’t as well built as the other girls she’s seen but something about Sam’s body made it more alluring. Maybe it was her perky tits or her innocent posture she always maintained either way she had Sam all to herself to ravage.

Sam grabbed her sisters cock stroking it, she felt herself get wet feeling the veins throb. Angelica closed her eyes and threw her head back, she felt herself get harder having her sister gently jerk her. “Ooh, Sam you do that so well, mmm...” Angelica licks her lips to quell her burning desire to break her little sister in this very shower. Angelica pulled Sam in closer by her hips, Sam quietly moaned out when Angelica’s sick slid past her pussy.

She teasingly rocked her hips back and forth against Sam’s pussy trying to get her to make the noise again. She got something even sweeter in return a cute little whimper.  
“Please Angelica just put it in already.” she whined, *chuckle* “My little sister is a needy little slut.”

“I am not, I just want to make you feel good, that's all.” Sam’s cheeks were bright red from embarrassment. She always got flustered when she would get called such vulgar names but she never said she didn’t like them, in fact she loved being called a slut or a cock sheath, good girl was her favorite though. 

Angelica lowered her head so she could kiss Sam’s neck. “Hehehe, Angelica that tickles!” giggles turned into whimpers and moans sparking a plug in the elder sister. She started nibbling on the other girl’s flesh getting whimpers out of her. Angelica’s hands played with Sam’s perky nipples twisting them hard, Sam’s moan was silenced with a kiss.

Angelica took over quickly dominating her lips and then the inside of her mouth with her tongue. Sam stood no chance but she didn’t mind, she loved to get dominated by her elder sister. Angelica pulled away from this kiss and gently pushed Sam down onto her knees.

Sam got excited, grinning happily while she looked up at Angelica, her cock covering half of her face. It was a beautiful sight from Angelica’s view. “You’re so pretty on your knees doll face.”

“Thank you, mommy.” Angelica hummed approvingly at the nickname, it was her favorite. Wordlessly Sam opened her mouth and swallowed the hunk of meat in front of her using her hands to massage the balls full of cum just for her. “Mmm, you look even prettier with my cock in your mouth,” the complement encourages Sam to double her efforts bobbing her hand faster.

Sam did her best to fight back against her gag reflexes whenever her sister’s cock punched the back of her throat. Angelica relinquished in the feels of the younger sibling’s throat clenching around her it felt like heaven. She gripped onto Sam’s brown locks for support. “Oh god Sam....” Angelica shoved her cock in harder trying to go deeper to feel the back of her throat not allowing Sam to swallow and spit.

Sam’s Saliva drenched the meat in her mouth covering every inch of it, she would need it for lube in a bit. “I’m gonna cum Sam.” She said hastily while she held her head in place. With one final push Angelica pushed all the way to the back of her throat. She bit down on her lip to muffle her moan, rope of cum shot into Sam’s stomach but she pulled back just a little bit to coat her tongue, allowing her to taste her prize.

Sam pulled back with a loud pop, Angelica’s dick bounced and smacked Sam on the nose splattering extra cum on her pretty face. Sam swirls the cum in her mouth making sure to get a good taste before swallowing it all. She also picks up cum splattered on her face and gulps it down.

“You did a very good job doll face,” she swiped some cum on Sam’s chin and held it against her mouth. She opened it and took in the thumb sucking on it. Angelica pulled back and lifted Sam up, she picked up one of her legs and held it under her armpit to get a better angle. Sam jerked the saliva coated dick ready to probe her entrance, Angelica played with Sam’s clit moving her finger in a circular motions. Hearing her breath against her ear made Angelica lose her self-control and she couldn’t wait any longer.

“Fuck baby doll,” she said it against Sam’s ear, “I need you now.” Angelica pushed into Sam, She was forced to bite down on her lips as she felt the elder sister push further into her twat. Angelica shuddered in pleasure, holding onto the leg tightly digging her nails into the skin. The gesture pulled a whimper from Sam.

“You make the cutest noises baby doll.” Sam whimpered back, plastering a smile on Angelica’s face. “Ah fuck!” The single leg Sam was using to balance herself on was quivering. She instinctively clung her arms around Angelica allowing herself to regain her balance. The lewd sounds that came out of Sam’s cute little mouth made Angelica closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against hers. She sounded like the absolute angel she was.

Sam’s body jerks unconsciously everytime Angelica hilts herself fully inside. Her body arches off the wall towards Angelica who firmly pushed her back and pinned her against lightly. Sam had to keep a couple of moans in but it became increasingly difficult when Angelica hit all the right spots at the right speed. Her toes curled in pleasure when Angelica reached her womb.

Their breaths grew rugged and uneven, both of their bodies grew sweaty evident by their hair sticking to their faces. Sam silently begged Angelica to go faster, feeling herself approach climax. She was planning to last just a bit longer but her plans were foiled when Angelica hit the right spot and penetrated her womb at the same time. That was it, Sam screamed out but it was quickly covered up with a kiss.

Now that their lips were connected their moans were now adequately muffled so no one would hear them. Angelica came deep inside her little sister’s untouched womb not at all worried by the face that she may have just gotten her pregnant. At the time they were too lost in pleasure to care. Sam slumped against Angelica for support not trusting her own legs to hold her up.

After things calmed down a bit Angelica perked up in realization, “Oh fuck Sam I just came inside you.” She quickly pulled out seeing her cum pour out of the tight snatch , still keeping Sam in her grasp so she didn't fall down, but Sam surprisingly didn’t seem worried at all. “Sam what are we gonna say to mom and dad when they find out!?” Angelica was panicking, she’d managed to keep their more than sisterly love relationship a secret for years knowing the consequences of what will happen if their parents found out.

Sam simply giggled confusing Angelica at how unusually calm she was. “Angelica, don’t worry so much did you really forget already?” She still seems confused as to what Sam was talking about. *giggle* “You silly I’m on birth control remember? I started taking it right after we first had sex.” Oh that’s right, after she took her little sister’s virginity she made sure to tell her to use birth control from that point onwards. Of course if she had condoms available she would use them, though she always preferred to cum inside.

They both laughed and kissed passionately, after their fun session their bodies were hot and sweaty, luckily they happened to already be in a shower. After their shower they walked out together just in time to meet up with their parents who were packed and ready to head back home.

As they drove home their hands were laced together, to anyone who wasn’t them they would just look like loving sisters which they were but not the way other people would see.

Years later, the two sisters moved away from their parents to live by themselves. The added privacy allowed to make sisterly love more often and not have to worry about getting caught by anyone.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
